


прелести и ужасы новой жизни

by simbay



Category: Zombillénium (2017)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: в парке аттракционов ты смиряешься с вечным юмором по жизни





	прелести и ужасы новой жизни

**Author's Note:**

> что значит не использовать дурацкие каламбуры

Аурелиан вышагивает перед толпой новичков и гордо задирает нос, поправляя при этом кепку — он считает, что так выглядит куда более солидно, хотя при этом ничуть не отличается от "новобранцев" в их дружном коллективе парка аттракционов. Бедолаги сопят и внимательно слушают его вещания о правилах поведения в парке, о том, что посетителей кусать нельзя, и вообще поступок мисье Джаггара — пример того, как делать не надо, и о том, что столовая работает все рабочие дни с девяти до семи вечера, и в ней ни в коем случае нельзя покупать гамбургеры с солью, потому что она дурно влияет на некоторую нечисть, а оставили ее из-за простой лени исправить меню.  
Новые работники, умершие и получившие буквальный второй шанс, слушают и не понимают, что они тут вообще забыли. Аурелиан делает вид, что его это не касается, а потому он продолжает измерять шагами пространство у старенькой доски и стучать мелом по ней, попутно расписывая все прелести жизни "Зомбиленниума" (как и его ужасы).  
— ... а потому нельзя халтурить или нарушать уставы — иначе вам устроят жаркую встречку! Нет, я не шучу, под парком находится местный вариант Ада, и там работают все провинившиеся, без выходных и праздников, — шутит он, рисуя на доске грустного человечка в костре.  
Оборачиваясь, он ожидает увидеть легкие тени улыбок на лицах новобранцев, но те тупо сверлят доску взглядом, ничего не говоря. Аурелиан проводит рукой по лицу и вздыхает. Почему-то раньше тренинги казались ему куда проще, чем сейчас. Наверное, в офисе все же легче — тебе дают кипу бумаг, и ты с ней копаешься, пока тебя не начинает тошнить при виде чернил и кофе. Развернувшись, он стучит мелом по доске и рисует сладкую вату. Аурелиан старается не думать о том, что похож рисунок вовсе не на то, что он задумывал, но пририсованная палочка быстро исправляет положение.  
— Сперва вы будете продавать вату. Я тоже с этого начинал, — заявляет он, вновь наверстывая круги около доски.  
Новобранцы послушно кивают — это не кажется трудной работой, но Аурелиан знает, что именно там проверяется стойкость характера. Мало кто может выдержать целую толпу маленьких детей, которые так и норовят залезть внутрь машины пальцами и постоянно визжат о том, что хотят сладость, не смотря на отказы родителей. Об этом он благополучно умалчивает, верно рассуждая, что в любом парке так — в конце концов, "Зомбиленниум" от обычного человеческого парка отличает лишь состав сотрудников, сплошь из вурдалаков и зомби. Ну и то, что аттракционы почти настоящие.  
— Потом вам дадут работку поинтересней. Вот, например, ты! — он тычет мелком в хиленькую девочку-вампира, которая украдкой смотрит в телефон. Она вздрагивает и поспешно прячет агрегат, но Аурелиана волнует не это. — Имя, рядовой!  
— Андреа, сэр!  
— Вольно, солдат! — бодро рявкает Аурелиан, и девочка скукоживается. — Тебе наверняка достанется аттракцион с вампирами, не теми противными старикашками, а с парнями поинтересней. Или... Или... Или ты будешь встречать посетителей на входе в модном плащике! А? Как тебе? Черт подери, да я бы душу продал за то, чтобы стоять там и кивать посетителям, а не сидеть на аттракционе, дожидаясь остальных туристов.  
Аурелиан так заговаривается, что остальные новички невольно вслушиваются в его слова и действительно начинают думать, что работа в парке, в общем-то, не так уж и плоха, если не считать якобы официальную смерть в остальном мире. Впрочем, тут были те, кого уже тысячи лет не должно было быть — например, Атона, но тот же не шибко волновался об этом, верно? А друзья вскоре забывались, ты-то крутой бессмертный кто-то, а не простой человек. Психология новичков была странной, но работала. Даже на Аурелиане, хоть он и не любит этого признавать.  
— Но главное в вашей работе — не терять голову! — вновь говорит он.  
Среди новичков кто-то возмущенно фыркает и обиженно сопит, и Аурелиан поспешно отводит взгляд в сторону. Он не может сказать, что сделал этот каламбур случайно. Отчасти он и правда хотел пошутить... да тут же просто огромный простор для шуток, умереть можно! А? А?!  
— Не смешно.  
— Прости, приятель, но в парке аттракционов ты смиряешься с вечным юмором по жизни.  
Аурелиан пожимает плечами. Он хочет пошутить про протягивание руки помощи, но один из местных новобранцев буквально разваливается по кускам, и еще более негативной реакции ему бы не хотелось. Почесав затылок, он присаживается на стул около доски и вертит мел в руках, из-за чего ладони становятся белыми-белыми. Чертов Джаггар прибавил им работы, в парке все на уши встало... Впрочем, это не должно было стать ношей на плечах новобранцев, которые еще не понимают, во что ввязались. Аурелиан без особого удовольствия припомнил свой первый день здесь и вздрогнул — черт, как давно это было!.. Тут слишком быстро летит время, даже по меркам бессмертных. Или не очень смертных. Трудно было определить, к какой категории они все тут относились.  
— В общем, как все тут успокоится, вас распределят по местам работы. Ты, парень, — Аурелиан ткнул пальцем в молодого вампира, который тут же втянул голову в шею, — будешь стоять рядом с газировкой. Следи, чтобы дети не отливали себе ее в бутылки. Да и взрослые. И местные работники, а то потом из своего кармана платить будешь.  
— А тут есть зарплата? — недоуменно интересуется вампир, и Аурелиан чешет подбородок.  
Ну, в общем-то, вопрос адекватный. Для местных-то реалий.  
— Ага. Помимо второй жизни. А еще праздники. Правда сгонять в Румынию даже не пытайся, был у нас один умник, который в Каир уйти хотел, да так и не дошел. В смысле... ты же не хочешь улететь в Румынию, верно? Босс говорил что-то про местных вампиров, но они просто кучка злых отморозков, а не теплая милая компания, вроде нас.  
— Очень милая, — ворчит вампир.  
— Тебе еще повезло! Ты... как бы сказать... был просто укушен! — Аурелиан всплескивает руками и фыркает. — Меня вот сбили на машине, потом меня укусил вампир, а потом — оборотень. Потом они начали делать это по очереди, и я даже не знаю, чего во мне больше. Если честно, в конце казалось, что они просто начнут раздеваться и... Так, солдат Андреа, закрой уши, следующие слова не для маленьких девочек!  
— Я и так все знаю, — Андреа показывает язык, и Аурелиан удивляется тому, что уже не удивляется.  
— В общем, все начало походить на самую страшную порно-пародию каких-нибудь романтических фильмов про вампиров. Не то, что я смотрел и смотрю порно-пародии, нет, я не говорю, что я совсем их не смотрю, но...  
Когда Аурелиан замечает на себе заинтересованные взгляды новобранцев и Джефферсона сверху, он резко закрывает рот и отворачивается в сторону, словно и не хотел начинать разговор на такую интимную (во всех смыслах) тему. И даже не смотря на то, что череп, по сути, никаких эмоций выражать не должен, Аурелин вдруг почувствовал, что тот ехидно усмехается, слушая во все... отверстия, где когда-то давно были уши. Как он вообще понял, о чем тут говорят? Громко кашлянув, пытаясь вернуть себе былое величие, Аурелиан стукнул кулаком по соседнему пустующему стулу и ненароком сломал его, а затем продолжил, будто ни в чем не бывало:  
— В общем, опуская ту тему...  
— Чувак, ты смотришь порно-пародии? Ты ужасен, — тихо ворчит безголовый, и Аурелиан примерно представляет, куда посоветует его сунуть. Осталось научить бедолагу ездить на коне. — Даже я таким не занимался, хотя я тот еще...  
Рот ему спешно затыкает сидящая рядом девушка-оборотень, которая мило скалится и кивает, дескать, продолжайте, мы вас слушаем. Аурелиан решает для себя, что больше никогда в своей жизни не поднимет эту тему, а потому громко вздыхает и ворчит:  
— Если у вас случайно выпал глаз, упала рука... да-да, зомби-парень, я про тебя, не пугайтесь, скажите, что это... _случается со всеми непослушными детьми!_ — страшным голосом произносит он, угрожая пальцами. — Если дети рядом будут. Если окажутся взрослые, пожалуйтесь на костюм, мол, слишком на соплях держится, аж реалистично. В общем, не выдавайте себя ни в коем случае.  
Аурелаин вздрагивает, когда что-то касается его плеча. Резко вскинув голову, он видит Джефферсона. Пустые глазницы того не выражают никаких эмоций, но Аурелиан просто шкурой чувствует, что этот тип еле сдерживает смех.  
— Парень. Ты смотришь порно-пародии.  
Кажется, это забудут еще нескоро.


End file.
